Le Fullmetal magique alchimiste
by ameliesky61
Summary: Ed se fait (encore) attaquer par Scar suivit des homonculus accompagner d'étrange personne en cape noir. Il est sauvé par le bâtard de colonel alias Mustang et groupe d'étrange personne. Par la suite notre alchimiste préféré va être obliger, ainsi que la team Mustang, d'aller dans l'école la plus célébré de sorcellerie.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic fma/harry potter**

Chapitre 1 :

Edward Elri, courrait le long des rues de Central suivit de prés par Scar. Il était en train d'aller tranquillement à la bibliothèque national avec son petit frère Alphonse Elric Quand soudain Scar leur était tombé dessus et avait commencé à attaqué Edward. Celui-ci avait riposté en retour aidé de son frère en armure mais Scar avait balayé ce dernier comme ci il était un vulgaire moucherons et avait retourné son attention sur sa proie principal. Ed venait de transmuté son automail en une lame acéré et avait attaqué Scar. Scar avait (encore) essayé de lui détruire le bras mais Al qui s'était relevé avec difficulté venait de lui asséné un magnifique coup de poing. Scar recula, il avait maintenant une marque rouge sur la joue. Il lanca un regard noir à Ed et fonça sur lui, Ed n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de courir dans les rues de Central. Il frappa ses mains et les posa rapidement au sol. Une armé de pics ce dressait vers Scar mais celui-ci n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et continuai de foncé, il détruisit grâce à son bras le sol. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire tombé notre blondinet préféré. Scar venait d'atterrir devant l'alchimiste et tendait déjà la main vers lui pour lui détruire le cerveau. Al lui courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour empêché Scar. Ce dernier n'était plus cas quelque centimètre du front de Ed et ce dernier était en train de voir sa vie défilé. Quand soudain une voix s'éleva :

La voix : Ne le touche pas Ishbal.

Ed, Scar et Al tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu ou plus exactement vers les nouveaux venus et Ed se demanda ce qui était pire Scar ou eux. Car devant lui ce trouvait : Lust, Pride, Glutony et 5 homme vêtus de cape noir portant un masque.

Ed n'avait jamais vu les 5 autres personne et ce demandait bien qui cela pouvait bien être. Scar et Al pensait apparemment la même chose puisqu'ils fixaient les inconnus avec perplexité. La bonne nouvelle s'était que Scar s'était interrompus dans son geste. Ed en profita pour se relevé et mettre de la distance entre lui et son agresseur. Les homonculs se jetèrent vers Scar. Ed et Al ne s'avaient pas s'ils devaient aidé ou non le balafré. Al rejoint son frère qui regardait les nouveaux venus du genre « amis ou ennemis ? » Il commençait à en avoir franchement mare à ce qu'on l'agresse tout les 5 min et aimerais bien qu'on arrête s'ilvousplaitmerci. Les nouveaux venus venait de sortir un bout de bois et les pointaient vers Ed. Ce dernier ce demanda ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire avec sa. Il eu la réponse rapidement, ils murmurèrent un mot « Stupéfix » d'après ce que comprit Ed et 5 éclairs apparurent se dirigeant vers lui. Il les évita de quelque centimètre et regarda avec surprise les bouts de bois. Allons bon qu'es que c'était que sa encore ? il venait à peine de pensait cela que les inconnus foncèrent sur lui, bout de bois à la main. Ils lancèrent d'autre éclair rouge, qu'Ed évita. Il transmuta le sol et un énorme poing sortit du sol pour venir frappés les nouveaux ennemis. Scar de son cotés se battait avec acharnement contre les homonculs. Pride lui retenait une jambe, Lust lui avait transpercé l'épaule et Glutony fonçait sur lui prêt à en faire son repas. Quand soudain, les militaires et Al qui les avaient prévenus pointèrent leurs armes sur les homonculus et Scar. Roy Mustang apparut et dit :

Mustang : Vous allez arrêter de vous battre et nous suivre bien gentiment ou sinon…

Il leva sa main ganté ou était marqué un cercle de transmutation.

De l'autre coté de la rue, 7 personne venait d'arrivé en courant. Ed remarqua qu'ils avaient chacun un bout de bois. Pas bon. Il y avait un grand homme noir, un homme avec tout un tas de cicatrice sur le visage et un oeil vraiment étrange, un homme miteux, un homme au cheveux roux et 3 adolescent d'apeurés 16 ans. L'un avait des cheveux roux et des taches de rousseur, une fille au cheveux châtain et un garçon au cheveux noir, les yeux vert iris, il portait des lunettes et avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Les homonculus lâchèrent Scar et les inconnus en cape s'arrêtèrent fixant le groupe qui venait d'arrivé puis ils tournèrent sur eux même et disparurent. Les nouveaux venus grognèrent et regardèrent en direction des homonculus. Ces derniers soupirèrent et disparurent à leurs tours. Scar quand à lui, se tourna vers Ed et dit : J'aurais ta peau Fullmetal.

Et sur ses paroles pas rassurante du tout, il détruisit le sol et disparut dans les égouts. Ed soupira d'agacement, pourquoi sa lui tombait toujours dessus ces histoire de dingue et il se demandait qui pouvait bien être ces hommes aux masque et surtout pourquoi il l'avait attaqué. Mustang suivit de Risa Hawkeye et de Al s'étaient approché de lui.

Mustang : T'es pas blessé Fullmetal.

Ed : Nan sa va.

?: Qui est ce gamin ?

Mustang, Al, Riza et Ed se tournèrent vers l'homme au cicatrice.

Mustang : Ah, bonjour Fol œil, Kingsley, Arthur, Remus et vous devez être Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Enchanté

Fol œil avec agacement : Bonjour, qui est ce gamin ?

Al regarda son frère avec inquiétude, il s'avait que son frère n'aimerais pas qu'on l'appelle « gamin » 2 fois dans la même minute, effectivement Ed serré les dents pour ne pas faire un massacre dont il avait le secret.

Mustang en souriant : Ce gamin comme tu dis s'appelle Edward Elric ou sinon le Fullmetal Achimist.

Fol œil surpris : Il est alchimiste d'état ? Mustang : Oui depuis a peu prés 3 ans Fol œil de plus en plus surpris : Il a réussit l'examen à 12 ans ! Mustang opina : Bon, que faite vous ici ?

Fol œil : On les a repéré et on est venu le plus vite possible.

Mustang : Je m'en doutais

Ed avait croisé les bras et tapotait son pied par terre avec agacement puis il craqua :

Ed : Es que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliqué ce qu'il vient de ce passé ?!

Tous le monde tourna la tête vers lui. Le petit groupe se regarda et celui qui s'appelait Harry lui dit qu'ils étaient des sorciers, qu'ils pratiquaient la magie avec des baguettes magique, qu'il existé un ministère de la magie, qu'ils étaient une sorte d'asotiation qui se nommait L'Ordre du Phénix, les gens qui étaient la étaient des Mangemorts, de dangereux criminels et leur maître se nommait Voldemort et que c'était le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ed hochait la tête de haut en bas, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine quand Harry finit le groupe attendait sa reaction avec angoisse. Ils ne furent pas déçuent :

Ed : ET VOUS PENSEZ VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS AVALEZ SA

Le groupe de sorcier le regardait surpris et un peu effrayé, Mustang, Riza et Al soupirèrent, ils avaient l'habitude des crises d'Edward. Ed se tourna vers son frère.

Ed : Tu les crois toi ?

Al : Bas vus ce qui vient de ce passé. Ouais.

Ed : Bon, je veux bien y croire Le groupe de sorcier : Qui est cette personne ? Ed : Mon petit frère

Ron : Pourquoi, es qu'il porte une armure ?

Al et Ed se regardèrent et dirent en même temps : C'es un obit

Le groupe les regarda surpris.

Ed : Mais, je ne comprend pas ou est l'échange équivalent dans cette « magie » ?

Mustang avec un sourire en coin : Il n'en n'ont pas.

Ed : QUUOOIII

Hermione : Qu'es que l'échange équivalent ? Et pourquoi il t'appelle Fullmetal ?

Ils crurent que Ed allait se remettre à hurler mais non il soupira. Décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette magie.

Ed le regard ailleurs : La lois de l'échange équivalent c'est qu'on ne peut rien obtenir sans donner quelque chose en retour. Pour chaque chose reçue, il faut en abandonné une autre de même valeur et on m'appelle le Fullmetal Alchimiste car je suis un alchimiste d'état et tous les alchimiste d'état se voit attribuer un surnom.

Harry : Mais pourquoi Fullmetal ?

Ed regarda Mustang qui opina, il enleva sont manteau rouge puis le noir et remonta son jean noir en cuir révélant 2 automails un à son bras droit et un autre à sa jambe gauche.

Le groupe de sorcier le regardèrent surpris.

Ron les yeux rond d'étonnement :Comment tu t'es fais sa ?

Ed : Pendant la rébellion de l'est.

Mustang en soupirant : En tout cas tu as encore foutu, un sacré bordel.

En effet, la rue était complètement détruite et les militaires s'affairaient à tout remettre en ordre.

Ed : C'est quand même pas ma faute si Scar veut ma peau.

Fol œil : Et pourquoi, il l'a veut ?

Ed lança un regard à Mustang genre ces à vous de vous y collé cette fois. Mustang leur raconta le massacre d'Ishbal. Le groupe ouvraient de grand yeux d'horreurs. Il venait de finir quand un militaire vint lui dire que le Généralissime voulait lui parler. Mustang prit le téléphone qu'on lui donnait. Pendant ce temps, Ed regardait son cadet qui avait plusieurs coupure sur son armure.

Ed : Tu veux que je répare ton armure ? Al : Oui stp

Le groupe de sorcier se pencha vers eux curieux de s'avoir comment allé procédé Edward. Celui-ci frappa dans ses mains et les posa sur l'armure, des éclairs bleus apparurent. Ed se recula et détalla son frère : il n'avait maintenant plus rien.

Fol œil : Je croyais qu'il vous fallait un cercle de transmutation pour pratiqué l'alchimie

Hermione Ron Harry : C'est quoi un cercle de transmutation ?

Ed soupira : Les cercles de transmutation sont indispensables à la pratique de l'alchimie: on peut en effet dire qu'ils en sont la base même. Toute alchimie nécessite un cercle et celui-ci change en fonction des effets désirés. Le cercle constitue la base et ensuite des symboles précis doivent être dessinés à l'intérieur, parfois accompagnés d'inscriptions, afin de faire fonctionner la transmutation. Plus celle-ci est compliquée, plus le cercle est difficile à réaliser. Les symboles qui le composent ne viennent pas selon l'imagination de l'alchimiste, par hasard, ils portent précisément sur ce que la personne qui effectue l'opération à l'intention de faire. En Alchimie i étapes l'analyse, la destruction et la reconstitution. Moi je n'en ai pas besoin car j'ai travaillé très dur pour avoir ce résultat.

Ron : Sa me paraît bien compliqué

Ed en baissant la tête et en serrant les poing :Vous avec votre magie vous pouvez réparé vos erreurs mais nous quand on transmute quelque chose, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. L'alchimie est beaucoup plus dangereuse que la magie.

Il baissa la tête et sera les poings

Harry : Qui était les gens qui attaquaient le balafré ?

Ed en relevant la tête: Ce sont des homonculus, il sont créer artificiellement, ils ne sont pas humains. Ils sont 7 en tous, ils n'on aucune pitié et aucun sentiment.

Hermione : Mais qui as pu créer des être aussi ignobles ?!

Ed : Très bonne question

Al : Si Winry apprend qu'on sait encre battu, elle va nous massacré et sa aurais était pire si tu avais cassé ton automail

Ed pâlit, des gouttes de sueur commençait à perler : Mais comment veut tu qu'elle le sache et puis ces pas de elle que je m'inquiète ces de sa fichu clé de douze

Al opina de mauvais souvenir remontant à la surface.

Ed : Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, Voldemort à était détruit une 1ére fois. Comment a t'il fait pour revenir ?

Harry : Il a retrouvé son corps

Ed et Al : COMMENT ?

Le groupe de sorcier les regardèrent surpris par cette réaction.

Harry : Heu, il était sous une forme très faible et il a utilisé une potion magique noire.

Ed et Al soupirèrent déçu quand soudain :

Mustang : Fullmetal, j'ai a te parlé!

Ed se dirigea vers son supérieur.

Du cotés de Harry :

Harry ne s'avait pas trop quoi pensé de l'alchimiste. Il le trouvait assez sympa dans l'ensemble mais une aura de mystère flottait autour de lui, il était assez impressionné qu'il ai tenu tête à 5 Mangemort à la fois mais il se demandait bien pourquoi ils l'avaient attaqués. Il fut sortit de ses pensé par Ron.

Ron en se tournant vers Fol oeil : Pourquoi cela vous a t'il autant étonné qu'il soit admit alchimiste d'état à 12 ans ?

Fol oeil : Parce qu'il faut des années d'entraînement pour pouvoir réussir et comprendre l'alchimie. Ce sont des scientifiques, il faut comprendre les molécules, les atomes et les formules comme hydrogène, carbone et plein d'autre. De plus chaque année plus de 50 alchimiste se présente pour les examens et seul 1 ou 2 réussisses.

Le groupe ouvraient la bouche de stupeur et Harry pensa que Edward était aussi un géni.

Pendant ce temps notre alchimiste préféré, inconscient des paroles de Fol oeil, se dirigeait vers Mustang. Celui –ci se tourna vers lui et lui dit : Toi, moi, ton frère, Risa, Havoc, Hugues, Breda, Armstrong, Fuery et Falman partons pour Poudlart, l'école des sorciers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic fma/harry potter**

Chapitre 2 :

_Précédament :_

_Mustang :_ _Toi, moi, ton frère, Risa, Havoc, Hugues, Breda, Armstrong, Fuery et Falman partons pour Poudlart, l'école des sorciers__._

XXXXXXX

Ed : QUOOOOOIIIIIII ! C'est hors de question !

Mustang avec un sourire en coin : Je savais que tu allais avoir cette réaction mais se n'est pas négociable.

Ed et son obstination légendaire : JAMAIS ! Je déteste la magie et je n'irais pas dans une de ces écoles

Mustang : Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, s'avais que tu allais réagir comme sa.

Ed : D'ou y me connaît ?!

Mustang : Je lui ai un peu parler de toi.

Ed septique : Qu'es que vous entendez par _UN PEU_. Vous ne lui avez pas raconté mon passé !?

Mustang : Non, je ne lui ai rien dit mais pour en revenir à la mission. Sache qu'a Poudlard, il y a une _immense_ bibliothèque qui traite sur beaucoup de sujet, dont certain qui pourraient vous intéressez vivement ton frère et toi. Le directeur ma chargé de te dire que si tu venais à Poudlard, vous auriez acés à tous les livres que vous voudrez.

Ed : Vous vous fouttez de moi ?

Mustang : Pas du tout. ^^

Ed : Bon, c'est d'accord.

Mustang fit venir Al et Hawkeye puis s'adressa à eux :

Mustang : Je vous donnerais les informations sur la mission dans 2h à mon bureau. Hawkeye prévenait les autres membres de la mission.

Hawkeye au garde a vous : Bien commandant

Ed en parant : A+

Du coté de Harry :

Ils virent les frères Elric partirent puis Mustang se dirigé vers eux.

Visiblement, il avait l'air satisfait. Une fois, arrivés prés d'eux, il leur dit :

Mustang : RDV dans mon bureau dans 1 heure.

Et il repartit.

Fol œil : Bon, on va pas resté ici toute la journée.

Et le groupe s'éloigna du champ de bataille sans remarquer, le corbeau noir qui s'envola en même tant qu'ils partaient.

2h plus tard cotés Elric :

Ed en arrivant avec son frère devant la porte du bureau du colonel : Bon, on va enfin s'avoir qu'elle est cette foutue mission.

Et ils entrèrent dans le bureau à la façon Fullmetal s'est à dire en défonçant la porte. Ils étaient visiblement les derniers. Dés que Ed eu reposer son pied Mustang prit la parole :

Mustang : Bon, on peut y aller.

Tous le regardèrent surpris.

Mustang : Cette mission est assez importante, je ne peux pas vous l'expliquez ici.

Ils traversèrent peut être la moitié du bâtiment et entrèrent finalement dans une salle à la moquette rouge et au mur gris. Mustang se tourna vers eux.

Mustang : Quand vous entendrez votre nom vous entrerez dans cette pièce.

Il désigna une porte blanche au fond de la salle puis sortit sans rien ajouter.

2 min plus tard, Havoc fut envoyer en premier, il entra dans la pièce avec sa cigarette habituelle au lèvre.

Les noms passaient et bientôt, il ne restât que Ed quand soudain son nom retentit et il entra.

Du coté de Harry :

Il était dans une pièce avec Ron, Hermione, Fol œil, Kingsley et le fameux colonel Mustang. Devant eux se dressait une baie vitré ou passait depuis un bon quart d'heure tous les membres de la team Mustang. Ils leur demandaient juste de resté immobile. En fait, ils étaient en train de faire un test de magie. La pièce avait était imprégné d'un sort qui faisait montrer la puissance de la personne à l'intérieur. Harry regardait un écran qui montrait le taux de magie dans le sang de la personne et pour l'instant pas un gramme ou la moindre étincelle de magie.

C'était le tour de Ed, il entra dans la pièce puis vint se placer au milieu comme lui disait Mustang. Il venait juste de ce placer quand soudain une lumière éblouissante apparut, prenant tous l'espace de la pièce et les éblouissant tellement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas regarder Edward. On aurait dit une mini nova . Fol œil dit une formule et la lumière cessa. Ils ouvrirent les yeux avec difficultés (même Ed) et regardèrent avec effarement le jeune alchimiste qui ne semblait rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait. Quand soudain Hermione laissa échappé une exclamation en regardant l'écran :

Hermione : Mais… c'est impossible…

Harry regarda l'écran et ouvrit de stupeur la bouche. Les autres avaient la même réaction, même Mustang. Sur l'écran était marqué : 5000 gr.

Hermione : Ce n'est pas possible la moyenne est de 10gr. Avec un taux pareil, il devrait explosé !

Sa vous a plus ? Si vous avez des conseil à me donner. Je les acceptes avec plaisir ^^ Des reviews svp *yeux de chien battus*


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic fma/harry potter**

**Je vous remercie ,chers lecteurs, pour vos commentaires. Sa me booste encore plus pour publier les chapitres.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture et je vous présente le :**

Chapitre 3 :

_Précédemment _: _Harry regarda l'écran et ouvrit de stupeur la bouche. Les autres avaient la même réaction, même Mustang. Sur l'écran était marqué : 5000 gr._

_Hermione : Ce n'est pas possible la moyenne est de 10gr. Avec un taux pareil, il devrait explosé !_

XXXXXX

1 septembre, Poudlard :

Dumbledore *tout sourire* : Avant de commencer ce merveilleux festin. Je tient à faire une annonce importante : cette année nous accueillons de nouveaux arrivant. Ils viennent d'Amestris, un pays lointain et son ici pour élargir leur connaissance mais je tient à vous prévenir : ce sont des militaires.

Un silence de mort accompagna cette déclaration, tous les élèves pensés exactement la même chose : Sa y est, Dumbledore à péter les plombs ! (si ce n'est pas déjà fait).

Dumbledore : Donc, je souhaite la bienvenue à nos invités !^^

La grande porte de chêne s'ouvrit et les Amestrisien entrèrent.

Toute l'école se retourna d'un même mouvement et scrutèrent les nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait un homme plutôt jeune brun à lunette, un au cheveux gris au yeux bridés, un roux les cheveux en crête, une montagne humaine toute en muscle, chauve à part une mèche blonde, un autre au cheveux jaune paille, un brun mal rasé et une blonde à l'air sévère et stricte qui rappelait douloureusement au élèves le professeur McGonagall. Mais les 3 les plus étrange et qui suscitaient le plus l'attention des élèves était : une armure géante, un brun au yeux d'onyx qui faisait des signes de main et des grands sourire charmeur à tout le monde et le dernier qui suscitaient encore plus de question : c'était un adolescent d'assez petite taille. Il avait de long cheveux blond tressé et de magnifique prunelle doré, il portait à l'instar des autres un long manteau rouge avec un étrange symbole : un croix entrelacé avec un serpent et au dessus une couronne entouré par deux ailes. Les filles regardaient avec envie ces 2 derniers . Un peu comme des lionnes qui auraient vus 2 gibiers très appétissants.

Les nouveaux se placèrent à cotés du directeur. Celui-ci prit la parole :

Dumbledore : Je vous présente le sergent chef Kain Fuery.

Le jeune brun à lunette inclina la tête.

Dumbledore : L'adjuvant chef Vato Falman.

Le bridé hocha la tête à son tour.

Dumbledore : Le sous lieutenant Heymans Breda.

Aucune réaction du roux.

Dumbledore : Le sous lieutenant Jean Havoc.

Grand sourire du mec au cheveux jaunes pailles.

Dumbledore : Le lieutenant colonel Maes Hughes.

Le mal rasé fit un beau sourire.

Dumbledore : Le lieutenant Risa Hawkeye.

Regard percent de McGonagall junior.

Dumbledore: Le commandant Alex Louis Armstrong.

Inclinaison de la tête de la montagne humaine.

Dumbledore : Le colonel Roy Mustang

Sourire charmeur du noiraud.

Dumbledore : Et pour terminer le commandant Edward Elric et son petit frère Alphonse Elric.

Les élèves urent exactement la même tête au même moment : yeux exorbités sortant presque de leurs orbites et décrochement de la machoire.

De plus, ils repensèrent la même chose (à croire qu'ils avaient un lien de télépathie) : MAIS BORDEL C'EST QUI CE GAMIN !

Pendant ce temps du cotés du trio :

Le trio étaient stupéfaits (comme tout le monde à ce moment là) : ils savaient juste que Ed était un alchimiste d'Etat et accessoirement sorcier surpuissant mais ils n'avaient pas pensés qu'il aurait un grade si élevé pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Bah pour une surprise c'était une énorme surprise. Comment le jeune alchimiste avait réussi à devenir alchimiste d'état ? Une autre question sur Edward Elric qui restait en suspend. Soudain Dumbledore reprit la parole coupant les commérages et autre du même genre.

Au même moment cotés Elric :

Edward soupira, encore des commérages sur son âge, sa taille un peu plus basse que la moyenne et son grade. Il avait l'habitude mais pour une fois, on ne le confondait pas avec Alphonse. Il soupira de nouveaux et leva la tête et ésamina avec attention le plafond magique : une belle nuit claire ou des bougies flottaient au dessus des tables. C'était magnifique.

Il fut tirer de sa rêverie par Dumbledore qui repris la parole :

Dumbledore : Le comandant Elric ,qui est un sorcier, assistera au cour des sixièmes années de Gryffondor.

Les discutions commençaient déjà à fuser dans toute la salle et en quelque seconde cela devin une véritable cacophonie. Dumbledore dut hausser la voix pour faire taire le brouhaha et accessoirement se faire entendre.

Dumbledore : De plus les élèves à partir de la troisième années auront des cours d'alchimie encadré par le colonel Mustang, le comandant Armstrong, le comandant Elric et son frère.

Le directeur fit asseoir les militaires à la table des professeurs, rabâcha le règlement de l'école, rappela qu'il était interdit d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite (lançant au passage un regard appuyé au Trio qui se contentèrent d'un grand sourire innocent) et fit apparaître le festin. Devant les militaires éberluer qui se réjouire vite et commencèrent à se servir. Surtout un certain petit alchimiste qui se disait que finalement la magie avait ses bons cotés. J'usse qu'a ce que la malheureuse Mme Chourave tende un bouteille de lait à Edo en lui disant qu'en buvant du lait, il allait un peu grandir. Le fullmetal alchemist se retint d'étrangler la professeur et se contenta de lui dire sous un regard assassin « qu'il n'aimait pas du tout le lait, que se n'était pas sa qui allait le faire grandir et qu'il n'était pas petit ». Sur ce dernier point il se retint (beaucoup) pour ne pas exploser (de rage).

Ed s'apprêtait à se remettre à manger quand il se figea : les fantômes de Poudlard venait d'arriver.

Sa vous a plus ? Si vous avez des conseil à me donner. Je les acceptes avec plaisir ^^ Des reviews svp *yeux de chien battus*


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic fma/harry potter**

Chapitre 4 :

_Précédement _: _Ed s'apprêtait à se remettre à manger quand il se figea : les fantômes de Poudlard venait d'arriver._

Les frères Elric étaient figés sur place : devant eux 4 fantômes venaient d'apparaître dans la grande salle. Les militaires semblaient éberlués devant ce spectacle surnaturel. Le professeur McGonagall eut la bonne idée d'expliquer au militaire, avant que l'un d'eux ais une syncope, que les sorciers pouvaient choisir soit de mourir soit de revenir sous forme de fantôme. Ils reprirent peu à peu une respiration normale et finirent de manger. Edward quant à lui repoussa son assiette, dégoûté, dès qu'il commençait à apprécier un temps soi peut la magie celle-ci lui rappelait tout de suite à quel point elle était injuste. À la fin du festin, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres. Les frères Elric s'arrêtant tous les 2 mins à cause des portraits vivants.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent, leurs dortoirs étant à coter de la salle commune des Gryffondors, le trio d'or leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et disparurent derrière le portrait d'une grosse dame. Mustang, Armstrong et Edward (Alphonse allait évidemment avec son aîné) avaient des suites (comportant une chambre, une salle de bain, un bureau et un salon) pour eux tous seuls à cause de leurs rangs. Quant aux subordonnés de Mustang, ils étaient en dortoir au plus grand déplaisir d'Hawkeye.

Chacun rentra dans sa suite ou dortoir.

Ed rentra dans la sienne suivit de son frère et s'arrêta tout de suite au pas de la porte : le salon était immense, il fallait quasiment des vivres et de l'eau pour arriver au bout. Le salon était dans un style ancien, le sol était recouvert d'un parquet luisant, les murs était fait de pierre de couleur beige. Dans toute la piéce on pouvait voir de grand tableau à la bordure dorée, des meubles et des chaises genre Louis XVI. Il y avait aussi une cheminé et un tapis de soie rouge, le tout surmonter d'un lustre de crystal.

Ed frissonna, ce n'était pas du tout son style. En plus toute cette dorure lui donnait envie de gerber. Visiblement Dumbledore voulait leurs en mettre pleine la vue et bien leurs montrer à quel point il était puissant. Pas si saint ni touche que sa le petit Dumby pensa Ed en plus Armstrong et Mustang devaient avoir à peu près la même déco que lui mais en plus doré pour la flamme alchemist.

Ed se rendit compte qu'il était exténué, il dit à demain à son frère et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa chambre. Quand, il fit arriver, ce qu'il vit le sidéra et l'agaça en même temps : sa chambre était énorme : le sol était recouvert d'une moquette rouge, les murs de pierres blanches, un grand lit à baldaquin au couverture de soie rouge, blanche et or. Il y avait aussi une énorme armoire plus grande à l'intérieur, des meubles de bois lustrés surmonté encore une foie d'un lustre

Il soupira et trop fatigué, il prit juste la peine de se déshabiller restant juste en boxer puis il se coucha et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Pendant la nuit :

Edward courait dans un endroit sombre vers une lumiére blanche en criant :

Edward en criant : Rend moi le corps de mon frère ! Je t'en suplie ! Ce n'est pas juste rend le moi ! Il est ma seule famille !

Il se retrouva devant l'être blanc sans visage qui se prenait pour Dieu alias Vérité :

Vérité : Te le rendre ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Laisse moi te rappeler que c'est toi qui a mit ton frère dans cette armure ou il ne peut pas manger, dormir, ressentir la douleur et la chaleur

Ed se recula, horrifié, la tout de suite tout se qu'il voulait c'est que cela s'arrête. Quand soudain Sho Tucker et Nina sous la forme de chimère apparurent derrière lui. Ed se retourna et Tucker prit la parole :

Tucker : Et oui, tu es en réalité tout comme moi Edward Elric

Ed tremblait littéralement sur place, il sentit alors une main sur son visage et une voix qui lui glaça le sang

Trisha : Edward aide moi je ne veux pas rester comme sa !

Les bras noirs de la Porte de la Vérité s'aggripérent à lui et l'entraînèrent vers l'immense œil gris.

Ed se réveilla en sursaut, attelant, des sueurs froides coulant dans son cou jusqu'à son dos et se retenant à grande peine de hurler. Il s'assit dans son immense lit à baldaquin, ramena ses jambes contre son torse et essaya, à grande peine, de chasser le cauchemar trop de fois vécues. Il aurait pu tout simplement aller voir Alphonse et lui parler mais il n'aurait réussi qu'à l'inquiéter encore plus. Alors, il se taisait et soufrait en silence. En plus du point de vue d'Edward, il méritait amplement ce qu'il subissait : s'était de sa faute si son frère s'était retrouvé dans cette armure contrairement à ce qu'affirmait le plus jeune en affirmant qu'il avait lui aussi une part de responsabilité.

Au bout de trois bonnes heures, Ed se leva, il était maintenant 6h du matin et ce n'était pas suspect qu'il se lève à cette heure pour se préparer : il fit son sport quotidien du matin : 20 pompes, 30 abdos et 15 min de chaise (son maître l'aurait massacré s'il ne manquait ne seraisse qu'une matinée d'entraînement.

Ce fut donc trempé de sueur mais plus serein qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se laver (NDA : non sans blague, on n'aurait pas deviné).

Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'ils avaient ces sorciers avec la luxure et la grandeur, ça devenait franchement écœurant : sa salle de bain ressemblait plus à une piscine : il y avait un immense bassin avec un mosaïque au fond, la pièce était lumineuse, des colonnes de marbres entouraient la piscine ainsi que des statues. Le plafond était transparent et laissé apparaître, sans aucun doute magiquement un ciel bleu.

Ed soupira et se plongea dans l'eau chaude, il fit quelle longueur puis se lava. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il sortit de sa salle de bain frais et de meilleure humeur. Il dit bonjour à son frère et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle avec un « J'espère qu'ils ont du café » de la part d'Ed.

Quelque minute plus tard dans la grande salle :

Ed : youppie du café !

Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris Éd vient de trouver du café ^^. Pendant qu'il engloutissait tout ce qui passait à son porter, on lui fit passer son emploie du temps :

matin

Histoire de la magie 2h de potion

Alchimie

Après midi :

2h de Métamorphose

DCFM

Botanique

Il fronça les sourcils et reposa son 3éme bols de café noirs (NDA :Oui Ed est pour moi un drogués de la caféine). On lui avait expliquer ce qu'était la métamorphose, il serait sûrement très bon puis ce que sa se rapprochait de l'alchimie mais tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il ne doive pas transformer un être vivant. Il n'en serait tout simplement pas capable. Il soupira un souvenir étrange lui revint en mémoire : le jour ou il avait acheter sa baguette.

**Flash Back :**

Ed était au chemin de traverse pour faire ses achats pour Poudlard et lui restait plus qu'a acheté sa baguette. Il ouvrit la porte de la boutique et entra à l'intérieur. Il regarda autour de lui, visiblement il n'y avais personne. Quand soudain :

?: Bonjour

Ed se retint de ne pas crier et de faire un bond de 3m. Il se retourna et vit Olivanders

Ed encore sous le choc : Euh, bonjour, je viens pour acheter une baguette.

Olivanders : Bien Mr…

Ed : Elric

Olivanders prit ,sous le regard méfiant, la taille de Ed et le mesura sous toute ces coutures puis le vendeur commença à lui faire essayer les baguettes.

Olivanders avait bientôt essayer toute ces baguettes et aucune ne semblait correspondre, ce qui faisait enjoué encore plus le viel homme. Les réactions des baguettes étaient très … explosives la plupart du temps sa faisait exploser beaucoup de truc. A la fin, Ed était allé s'asseoir et faisait le geste sans grande conviction, à se moment la le magasin ressemblait plus à un champs de bataille ou une explosion nucléaire aurait éclaté qu'a autre choses.

Finalement Olivanders n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller chercher sa plus puissante et rare baguette (encore plus que la baguette de Sureau) Le vieil homme sortit l'étuis de la baguette d'un lourd coffre fort et se dirigea vers son difficile client.

Olivanders : Vous êtes vraiment un client très compliqués Mr Elric mais je crois avoir trouvé votre baguette.

Ed se leva, intéressé et intrigués à la fois.

Olivanders : L'histoire de cette baguette est très particulière et très sombres :

Au temps de l'antiquité, en gréce, il ésistait un sorcier très talentueux, il avait tout pour être heureux : une femme aimante, un petit garçon adorable, des amis merveilleux et un bon travail. Mais cet homme voulait devenir le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps. Dans sa folie, il convoqua un très ancien démon et lui demanda comment faire pour devenir le plus puissant, ce dernier lui répondit qu'il devait créer la baguette la puissante au monde. Le sorcier dut d'abord prendre un bout de l'arbre qui se trouvait au bord des enfers puis la plonger dans le Styx, le sorcier dut ensuite tuer une licorne et un phénix et prendre leur sang pour créer l'essence de la baguette (dans les autres baguettes, se sont les plumes de phénix, les cœurs de dragons…) et pour finir tuer toute les personnes qui lui était chère. Quand il eut finit son horrible besogne, on dit que le ciel s'était tinté de rouge et de violet et que la puissance destructrice de la baguette tua le sorcier et que ce sorcier venait de créer le plus maléfique et puissant artéfact de magie noire. Voulez vous vraiment l'essayer ?

Ed avait écouté l'histoire avec attention et horreur. Il prit vite sa décision et acquiesça avec détermination. Après tout il avait déjà vus l'enfer. Il tendit la main pour prendre la baguette. Olivanders quand à lui retint son souffle, il n'avait pas prévenus son client que toute les personnes qui avaient essayer d'utiliser la baguette était morte sur le coup.

Dés que Ed prit la baguette…

Voilà ces la fin du chapitre ! ^^ Je sais, je suis sadique de vous laissez la comme sa.

Sa vous a plut ? Les conseils, kifs, coms sont les bienvenus !^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic fma/harry potter**

Chapitre 5 :

Dès qu'Ed prit la baguette, une lueur éblouissante dorée et noire l'enveloppa. Quand il put enfin ouvrir les yeux sans devenir aveugle, il se trouvait dans un endroit tout noir. Cela lui rappelait en quelque sorte l'endroit blanc de la Vérité sauf que là tout était noir et il n'y avait pas l'immense Porte symbole de toutes les connaissances alchimiques ni l'être blanc, indéfinissable qui se prenait pour Dieu. Ed promena son regard dans cet étrange endroit, essayant de distinguer quelque chose. Quand soudain une voix retentit derrière lui, elle était froide et tranchante pareil à une lame de rasoir.

Ed se retourna et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place :

un démon de 3m de haut, entièrement noir avec dents aiguiser et griffe acérait en prime. De grandes ailes ressemblant à celle des chauves-souris. Ses yeux ainsi que le contour de son immense corps étaient rouges, permettant ainsi de le distinguer dans la noirceur de la pièce. Il baissa la tête et aperçut Ed.

Le démon : Tu es bien petit pour pouvoir prétendre à contrôler ma puissance.

Ed oublia qu'il était en face d'un démon de 3m de haut qui pouvait le tuer d'une pichenette et réagit comme avec toutes les personnes qui font des remarques sur sa taille : il lui hurla dessus !

Ed : JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

Le démon fut très surpris par la réaction du petit humain (Ed patapé !) d'habitude les personnes qui se présentaient à lui soient hurlées de peur, soit s'évanouissait ou lui parler très très très poliment mais jamais en 8 millénaires d'existence, on lui avait crié dessus. Ça l'amusa plus que l'énerva : enfin un peu de changement !

Le démon : Tu as du cran, j'aime ça ! n.n

Ed : Euh, merci è_é

Soudain, Éd sentit une douleur atroce s'emparait de lui, tout son corps le brûlait affreusement. Il tomba à genoux, la douleur était tel qu'il aurait presque préféré mourir.

Presque.

Ce qui l'empêcher de hurler de douleur, d'implorer la mort, de sombrer dans la folie c'était son frère. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter :

Ed *pensé* : Al par ma faute vit bien plus pire, ma douleur est éphémère comparer à la sienne. Je n'ai pas le droit de hurler ou de mourir parce que je dois réparer tout le mal que je lui ai fait ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner !

Le démon était surpris, ça faisait 2 fois dans la même heure se commençait à faire beaucoup ! Cet humain le surprenait de plus en plus : il ne hurlait pas de douleur. Etonnant.

Intrigué par cet humain, le démon s'introduisit dans son esprit, il visita ses pensé, ses désirs et ses souvenirs. Le démon prit vite une décision concerne l'humain et arrêta la douleur. Ed surprit et soulagé que son calvaire s'arrête enfin, se remit debout puis lança un regard étonné au démon qui venait de prendre forme humaine : le démon avait toujours ces ailes, il était a présent grand, le teint pale, des cheveux noirs, des yeux écarlate. Il était habillé d'un long manteau en cuir noir, d'un haut et un jean en cuir noir et de bottes au surprise noire. Il portait de nombreuses chaînes de métal. C'est bras étaient recouvert par une armure en métal qui finissait en une lame aiguiser. Le démon dans cette ensemble était terriblement beau … et dangereux.

Ed : Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Me tuer .  
Le démon en rigolant : Te tuer . Nan, j'ai plus envie, tu me plais, j'accepte que tu contrôles ma puissance  
Ed : euh… super c'est génial mais… pourquoi ?  
Le démon : Tu es déterminé, intelligent et tu as déjà vécu l'enfer  
Ed : Ta fouillé dans mes pensés ! Ne me dis pas que toutes les baguettes font ça !  
Le démon : Ne me compare pas à cet bout de bois insignifiant ! Je suis l'artefact de magie démoniaque le plus puissant de tous les temps !  
Le démon en reprenant son calme : Sais tu comment les humains m'ont appelé ?  
Ed : Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? T.T  
Le démon en écoutant absolument pas Ed : J'ai plusieurs noms en fait : Asmodée, Astaroth Béelzébuth, Béhémot, Roi des ténèbres, Le Serpent-roi, Hadès, le prince immortel, la bête, abandon, croque-mort, le roi du désespoir, le porteur de la nuit, Lucifer ou encore Satan  
Ed : Je ne crois pas en Dieu et tout ce qui sans rapproche alors même si c'était vrai, je n'en aie rien à faire et ça ne m'impressionne pas du tout.  
Satan : J'ai vraiment bien fait de te choisir  
Ed : C'est bon ces finis je peux y aller .  
Satan : oui oui va y

**Fin flash back****  
**Ed avait rouvert les yeux dans la boutique d'Olivanders qui semblait très surpris de le voir toujours en vie. Apparemment sa conversation avec le diable n'avait duré pour Olivanders que quelques secondes. Par la suite, Ed n'avait parlé de l'identité et l'histoire de sa baguette à personne et comptait pour que cela reste ainsi.  
Il finit rapidement de manger puis se dirigea en compagnie du trio vers le cours d'histoire de la magie

1h plus tard :  
Ed venait d'avoir le cour le plus barbant et soporifique de la création selon lui. Il s'étira, il avait fait une bonne sieste. Il partit en direction des cachots, Harry et Ron n'arrêtaient pas de jurer contre le professeur de potions qui était selon eux abominable. Personnellement, Ed ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait et puis en question de professeur abominable et sans pitié, il avait son maître. Rien qu'a la pensé de la terrifiante femme au foyer, il frissonna. Une fois en classe, il put constater que le professeur Rogue était respecté de tous, qu'il favorisait les Serpentart, détestait les Gryphondors et plus particulièrement Harry.  
Tous purs voir qu'Ed était véritablement brillant dans cette matière, au grand agacement d'Hermione qui voyait sa 1re place lui passer sous le nez. Le jeune alchimiste avait réussi avec brio sa potion d'invisibilité même Rogue n'avait rien trouvé à redire et avait même félicité à sa manière le blondinet. La potion ressemblant à l'alchimie cela n'était donc pas étonnante qu'Éd soit doué.

2h plus tard :  
Ed se dirigeait avec anxiété vers le cours d'alchimie. Les raisons de son stress :  
1 : il allait être professeur

2 : avec le bâtard du colonel

3 : et il ne savait pas ce qu'avait préparé ce dernier  
Il arriva en avance, prépara la cour avec Alphonse et attendit les élèves

PDV Harry :  
Le trio de Gryphondor se dirigea vers la classe d'alchimie, ils entrèrent attendant les autres. Des cercles de transmutations ornaient les murs et un tableau périodique des éléments étaient accrochés au-dessus du tableau. Armstrong, Alphonse et Edward étaient en train de discuter et Mustang n'était toujours pas arrivé. Finalement tous les élèves arrivèrent mais Mustang ne pointait toujours pas le bout de son uniforme. Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Mustang entra… suivi de Hawkeye qui pointait une arme sur le dos de son crâne.  
Ed, Al et Armstrong *pensé* : Il a dû vouloir dormir ou sécher à tous les coups -_-'  
Les « professeurs » se placèrent devant le tableau sous l'œil attentif et menacent d'Hawkeye. Finalement Mustang prit la parole :  
Roy : Bienvenue au cours d'alchimie, nous essaierons mes collègues et moi-même de vous apprendre un peut l'alchimie mais nous n'allons sûrement voir que les bases et encore. Car l'alchimie demande beaucoup de temps d'apprentissage quelques années minimums.  
Al : La cour sera surveillée par le lieutenant Hawkeye ici présent.  
Ed en distribuant une fiche : ce n'est pas la foire ici, lisez ces règles et appliquez-les !  
Harry se pencha vers la fiche et lut :

**Règles pour le****cours****d'alchimie :**

1 : toujours écouter les professeurs

2 : ne pas transmuter du plomb ou toute autre matière en or

3 : ne pas effectuer de transmutation que vous ne comprenez pas 4 : ne pas faire de transmutation animal

5 : ne pas faire de transmutation humaine

6 :ne pas être insolent

Ed : en entrant dans cette classe, vous oubliez tout ce que vous avez appris sur la magie. L'alchimie c'est de la science, sa se base sur des principes, des règles.  
Al : L'alchimie ne peut pas créer quelque chose à partir de rien.  
Roy : La règle de base est l'échange équivalent : pour une chose créer il faut en sacrifier une autre de même valeur. De plus les matériaux de départ doivent être équivalent à ceux d'arriver. Par exemple je ne pourrais pas transformer une fleur en cristal : ce n'est pas équivalent. Des questions ?  
Dean Thomas leva timidement la main.  
Armstrong : Oui Mr…  
Dean: Tomas, qu'est-ce que la transmutation animale?  
Armstrong : C'est quand, on transmute des animaux, c'est barbare et c'est interdit  
Lavande : mais si une transmutation ne fonctionne pas bien vous pouvez toujours revenir en arrière

Ed en la regardant froidement : Je vous l'ai déjà dit : l'alchimie ce n'est pas de la magie. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, quand une chose est créée c'est fini elle reste comme telle surtout si la transmutation concerne un être vivant.  
Draco Malfoil : Es c'est quoi la transmutation humaine .  
Ed pâlit mais seul le trio sembla le remarquer  
Mustang : la transmutation humaine, c'est la transmutation d'être vivant la rumeur dit qu'on peut faire revenir les morts à la vie.  
Le regard d'Harry se mit à briller, faire revenir des gens, il pensa tout de suite à Sirius, Cédric et ses parents.  
Ed qui avait remarqué le regard d'Harry : Mais cela ne marche pas, on ne peut pas faire revenir une âme, c'est impossible. Le prix à payer est très lourd. Aux meilleures des cas vous passerez le reste de vos jours en prison.  
Ron : Et au pire des cas ?  
Ed d'un ton très sérieux : Vous mourez dans d'atroces souffrances.  
Draco : Vous semblez bien renseigné sur la transmutation humaine professeur Elric  
Ed : J'ai connu quelqu'un qui en avait fait une.  
Ce qui était totalement vrai : son maître en avait bien fait une ! Soudain, la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves sortirent commentant le cour qui venait d'avoir lieu.  
Harry en vérifiant qu'Ed n'était pas là : Je suis sûr qu'on peut réussir la transmutation humaine !

Voilà cette la fin du chapitre 5 ! Ça vous a plu . Les conseils, kifs, coms sont les bienvenus !^^  
Je sais je suis en retard mais je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps d'écrire mais maintenant que ces les vacances je vais pouvoir poster plus rapidement les chapitres !


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic fma/harry potter**

Chapitre 6 :

_Précédemment :_ _Harry en vérifiant__qu'Ed__n'était pas__là__: Je suis__sûr__qu'on peut réussir la transmutation humaine !_

XXXXXXXX

Hermione surprise : Mais Harry, Edward a dit que c'était impossible.

Harry : Il a dit ça car il a vu que j'étais intéressé et ce sont des militaires, la transmutation humaine est interdite. Ils ont fait sa pour nous décourager.

Hermione : Mais sa peux être très dangereux é.è

Harry en haussant les épaules : Je ne pense pas que l'alchimie soi si dangereuse que sa, encore une fois ces du bleuf.

Ron : Je suis d'accord avec Harry ! Sa ne peux pas être plus dangereux que la magie.

Hermione Je ne suis pas convaincu .

Harry : De toute façon, je le ferais que tu sois d'accord ou pas Hermione.

Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel : Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de te faire changer d'avis *soupire* donc je vais t'aider

Harry en souriant : Merci Mione =)

Hermione : Il faudra faire pas mal de recherche à la bibliothèque.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quand Edward arriva et ils changèrent vite de sujet.

PDV Ed :

J'ai rejoins le trio, dés qu'il m'on vu, il se sont arrêter de parler. Etrange… J'avais bien remarqué le regard de Harry quand on avait parler de la transmutation humaine. Il avait exactement le même regard que moi à mes 10 ans. Avant que je fasse la plus belle connerie de toute ma vie et détruise celle de mon frère par la même occasion. J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire la même erreur que moi et ce contentait de ce qu'il a. Rien n'est moins sur. Les sorciers se croivent tout puissant : il on un faux sentiment de protection et de puissance. Ils sont trop dépendants de leur magie : sans elle, il ne son rien. Je vais surveiller Harry de prés, de très prés.

Nous arrivions à la salle de métamorphose. Le cour commença, c'était assez simple : on devait changer une allumette en aiguille. Rien de plus facile pour moi : j'inquantais, pansait aux formules alchimiques appropriées (je suis obligé de comprendre un sort pour qu'il fonctionne) et mon allumette se transforma en aiguille … ainsi que toutes les autres allumettes de la salle -_-'. Je soupirais : encore ce trop plein de puissance. A chaque fois que je faisais un sort c'était pareil : il était 100x trop puissant. Une fois j'avais essayé un lumos en réduisant ma puissance, le résultat : mon sort était aussi lumineux qu'un projecteur de stade de foot. Désespèrent. Je m'excusais pour ça à la prof qui me regardait avec des boules de billard à la place des yeux puis elle retransforma toutes les aiguilles en allumettes. Mes « camarades » chuchotaient sur ce qui venait de ce passer. Harry me lança un regard compatissant, Ron un regard mi-impressionné mi-envieux quand a Hermione, elle me foudroya du regard comme si tout était de ma faute, un peux à la mode Winry quand je bousille mon automail. Le cour se passa normalement et a mon grand soulagement nous nous attaquions pas au être vivant. A la fin du cour, elle donna comme devoir de travailler le sort. J'en fut dispenser ainsi qu'Hermione car nous avions réussi tous les deux.

A la sortie Ron vint me voir et me dit :

Ron avec des étoiles dans les yeux : J'aimerais être aussi puissant que toi ! *_*

Moi : Moi je préférerais avoir une puissance normal. u.u

Harry en me donnant une tape dans le do : Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens.

C'est vrais, Harry est connut de tous à cause du meurtres de ces parents. Je trouve sa assez horrible. Qui aurait envie d'être célèbre à cause de sa ? Pas moi en tout qua.

PDV Normal :

Le quatuor se dirigea vers le cour de DCFM ou Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Edo était assez curieux de s'avoir en quoi consistait ce cour. Sa curiosité avait été amplifiés à cause d'Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de lui en parler. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu le poste serait maudit mais si il avait sut comment le cour allait tourner, il n'y serait sûrement pas aller.

Fin du chapitre 6 !

Mais nan je rigole je vais pas vous laissez là ! n.n Ce serait trop sadique (quoique ce serait marrant)

Bon j'arrête les conneries voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !:

Ils arrivèrent donc au cour de DCFM. Harry et Ed s'assirent cote à cote ainsi que Ron et Hermione puis ils détaillèrent la prof comme tous les élèves présent dans la salle.

C'était une jeune femme, très belle. Elle avait la peau bronzé et de long cheveux châtain foncés bouclés, elle était mince et elle avait des yeux de la même couleur que ces cheveux. On aurait dit plus une top model qu'un professeur.

Elle arborait un sourire qui rappelait quelque chose à Ed mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Ce dernier fronça les sourcil, intrigué par cette sensation de déjà vu. La prof prit la parole :

La prof avec son sourire bizarre : Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au cour de DCFM. Je suis votre nouvelle professeur : Yashi Midori J'espère que nous passerons une bonne année ensemble.

Elle lança un regard étrange à Ed qui frissonna, son impression ne le lâchant pas.

La prof reprit la parole : J'ai prévus un petit exercice, suivez moi svp.

Tous la suivirent jusqu'à une porte puis la mystérieuse professeur leur expliqua enfin ce qu'ils faisaient la.

Midori : Je vais composer des trio, vous rentrerez dans cette salle et vous me rapporterez l'objet qui vous aura été assigné.

Ron se retrouva avec Lavande Brown et Pansy Parkinson qui n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards assassins.

Hermione avec Neville et Crabe (NDA :elle est pas sortie avec ses 2 abrutis -_-') quant à Ed il se retrouva pour son plus grand plaisir et horreur avec Harry et Drago. Tous les groupes passaient et tous revenaient aussi blanc qu'un cadavre au teint particulièrement livide, tremblant comme des feuilles et sans aucun objet. Neville quant à lui revint en hurlant de terreur.

Neville les larmes au yeux : Mais qu es ce que je t'ai fais ?

Moi : Rien rien * sourire Envy* (= psychopathe), il me fallait juste une victime mais après je vais bien me défouler sur un certain petit blond MOUAAAA

Ed en arrivant dont ne sais ou : Mais bordel qu es ce que je leur ai fait à ces écrivain pour que je soit à chaque fic la victime (le yaoi est prit en compte).

Donc reprenons, Neville quant à lui revint en hurlant de terreur.

Enfin ce fut au groupe d'Ed, Malfoy passait du blanc ivoire à vert pomme et de vert pomme à violet et ainsi de suite ce qui faisait bien ricaner Edo. Ils entrèrent dans la salle : l'intérieur ressemblait à un tombaux. Les pierres semblaient vieilles de quelques millier d'années et le couloir se séparait en deux. C'était le genres de tombaux ou y a des piéges partout et quand tu trouve ce que tu cherche tout s'effondre. Le petit groupe regarda ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher : un sorte de talisman avec un crane et des plumes multicolore dessus.

Edward regarda tout sa avec intérêt : s'était très bien fait. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'explorer des temples, tombeaux et autre du même genre qui bizarrement finissait toujours en destruction total. Il n'était donc pas inquiet en plus il avait vécu bien pire mais les autres sans doute non. Il se décida donc a prendre les choses en main.

Ed : Il faut absolument qu'on reste groupés

Harry acquiesça et Malfoy ne lui accorda pas un regard, il était trop occuper à regarder partout d'une manière assez paniqué. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir de gauche, ils progressèrent ainsi pendant 5 bonnes minutes et débouchèrent enfin sur une salle : elle était grande, nu et éclairait par des torches. Au bout, il y avait un large escalier de pierre qui menais à une autre salle. Les adolescent s'avancèrent à l'affût du moindre danger, les sens en éveille.

_Ed *pensé* : C'est trop simple, sa sens le piége à plein nez._

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier mais quand ils passèrent au milieu de la salle le sol s'ouvrit sous leurs pied. Ils se regardèrent puis poussèrent un même hurlement de terreur.

_Ed en tombant *pensé*: JE LE SAVAIS ! Bon je vais pas crever comme sa ! Faut remonter !_

Si taut penser si taut fait : les trois adolescent étaient suspendus en l'air, évitant une mort stupide et inutile par la puissance d'Edward. Ces 2 compagnons le regardait surpris, une lueur d'avidité brilla un instant dans celui de Malfoy.

Harry : Euh Ed ta fais comment ? o.o

Ed : Je les penser et sa ces produits.

Harry : J'espère que tes conscient que c'est pas normal.

Ed avec une pointe d'ironie : Non non flotter à 50 mètres au-dessus d'une fosse potentiellement mortelle c'est normal, je fais sa tous les jours.

Harry : Ah ah très drôle, c'est super mais maintenant ce serais vraiment génial si tu pouvais nous ramener sur la terre ferme genre maintenant !

Drago en fixant le fond de la fosse: Et ce serait bien de te dépêcher, il y a un truc _vivant _en bas.

Ed et Harry suivirent le regard de Malfoy et effectivement au fond de la fosse quelque chose bougeait. Soudain la chose se mit à escalader le mur mais à cause de l'obscurité ils ne purent pas distinguer clairement ce que c'était : c'était petit (NDA : Encore plus que Ed, incroyable) et sa avait des yeux luisant. Des yeux qui provoquait des sueurs froides et des chairs de poule. Ed déglutit avec difficulté : sa commençait à être un peut trop dangereux pour un simple cour.

Ed : Ok ok je me dépêches.

Il remonta en haut de la fosse et déposa ses passagers au sol tous poussant un soupir de soulagement. La chose était remonté en face d'eux de l'autre coter de la fosse, dos à l'escalier mais quand les adolescent voulurent la regarder de plus prés, un vent glacial se leva et souffla les torches qui s'éteignirent comme de vulgaires allumettes. Ils étaient plongés dans le noir, on entendait seulement leur bruits de respiration et aussi celle de la créature. Cela n'avait rien d'humain : c'était un râle qui rappelait à Harry celui des Détraqueur, les terrifiants gardiens d'Azkaban.

Ils invoquèrent tous un lumos celui d'Ed étant tellement puissant, qu'il forma une énorme boulle de lumière qu'il lança au dessus de la salle. Les deux autres éteignirent leur sort maintenant inutile, ils purent donc regarder le fond de la fosse et ce qu'ils virent les cloua sur place d'horreur : le fond de la fosse était baigné de sang ainsi que les murs et il y avait des cadavres dont des humains. Certain était toujours en état de décomposition. Soudain ils sentirent l'odeur de la fosse qui était juste insoutenable : l'odeur de putréfaction, de sang et de mort mélangé.

A cette vue cauchemardesque, ils pâlirent, Malfoy ressemblant plus à un fantôme qu'a autre chose et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Ils remontèrent vite leurs regards.

Mauvaise idées

Quand ils remontèrent leur regard, ils purent (enfin (?)) voir la créature qui restait parfaitement immobile : de petite taille a peut prés 1m, courber, la peau livide mais couverte de sang de ses victimes, des grands yeux luisant les fixant sans aucune interruption avec des toutes petites pupilles presque insistantes, d'immense oreilles comme celle des elfes de maison, elle avait de long bras qui finissait en une main avec de grandes griffes acérés. Elle était tellement maigre qu'on pouvait compter chacune de ces cote.

Ils frissonnèrent tous à cette vue et soudain ce qui devait arriver arriva : Malfoy s'évanouit. Ed et Harry n'y prêtèrent aucune attention toujours concentré sur la créature. Quand tout a coup, la fosse se referma cédant le dernier obstacle entre eux et la créature. Comme si cela avait provoquer quelque chose, la créature bougea brusquement la tête vers Malfoy toujours inconscient, elle le fixa pendant quelque instant puis se tourna tout aussi vite vers Harry qui resta parfaitement immobile. Elle détourna la tête quelque secondes plus tard et regarda Ed mais au lieu de regarder ailleurs comme les autres, une choses inattendue se produisit : un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle avait des dents horriblement pointue ,de quoi rendre jaloux un requin. Mais le plus horrible était sa couleur : rouge sang. La créature avait tellement massacrés de personnes que le sang avait colorer sa dentition. Elle se passa sa langue sur ces lèvres toujours en souriant et fixant Ed qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Cette chose le regardait comme un gamin regarderait une friandise particulièrement apetissante.

La créature prit soudain la parole, la voix était plus grave mais … elle lui rappelait celle de Vérité. Comment était ce possible ? Edward n'en avait aucune idée mais ce que dit la créature l'horrifia encore plus :

La créature : Je t'ai trouver ! En plus tu tes approché de SON domaine et TU la vus. Je vais adorer te dévorer.

_Ed *pensé* : Cette créature ressent les gens qui on vu la Vérité ! Je suis très mal !_

_Harry*pensé* : Mais qu'es ce que cette chose à voulut dire ? Qu'es ce que Edward a vu ?__Et c'est quoi ce fameux domaine ?_

Soudain la créature bondit sur Ed, toutes griffes, dents dehors à une vitesse hallucinante. Ed se plaça rapidement en position de combat et bloqua la créature avec son automail. Celle ci semblait stupéfaite de mâchouiller du métal. Ed lança la créature au dessus de lui et lui donna un coup de poing, le petit être vint s'écraser contre le mur au fond. Elle se releva ne s'avouant pas vaincu et renfonça sur Ed qui utilisa son alchimie pour créer des colonnes qui vinrent frapper la créature de tous les coter. La créature les tailla en pièce grâce à ses griffes mais alors qu'elle n'était qu'a quelque m d'Ed un rayon de magie fusa à 2 cm de la tête de la chose la stoppant net dans sa course. L'origine du rayon magique : Harry James Potter alias le survivant qui se tourna vers Ed et hurla:

Harry en s'époumonant : ED VAS CHERCHER CES FOTUS COLLIER ! JE VAIS RETENIR CETTE CHOSE !

Ed : JE NE PEUX PAS TE LAISSER LA !

Harry : VAS Y ! C'EST TOI QU'ELLE VEUT !

Ed en courant vers les escaliers :T'INQUIETE T'AURAS PAS LONGTEMPS A ATTENDRE !

La créature : OU EST CE QUE TU CROIS ALLER COMME SA EKLEGETAI ?!

Elle faillit attraper la cheville de l'achimiste mais un magnifique expéliamus d'Harry l'envoya valdinguer plus loin laissant le temps à Ed d'aller dans l'autre salle. La créature se tourna vers le survivant et lui dit d'un ton haineux :

La créature : Je vais te tuer vite fais et ensuite j'irais le manger. Ahhh j'ai tellement hate.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté: il fallait que Ed se dépêche, il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. La créature fonça sur lui mais il invoqua rapidement une bulle de protection, la créature martela à grand coups de griffes ses protections. Il tentait tant bien que mal de tenir son bouclier intact mais il sentait sa puissance magique baissait à chaque nouveaux coups. Cette chose semblait capable d'aspirer la magie. Des fissures commençait à apparaître sur son bouclier le faisant un peux paniquer, amusant encore plus le monstre qui essayait de le tuer. (NDA : Pour une fois que ces pas face de serpent -_-' Voldemort : La face de serpent elle t'emmerde ! c'est pas ma faute si j'ai un physique pourries -_-'

Esprit de l'auteur : Ta juste couper l'action, pas douer T.T

Auteur : Je te rappelle que tu es moi donc si je suis pas douer tu les aussi u.u EDA (Esprit de l'auteur ) : Pas con.

Auteur : Bon on arrête la scryso et on continue la fic)

Des fissures commençait à apparaître sur son bouclier le faisant un peux paniquer, amusant encore plus le monstre qui essayait de le tuer. Le bouclier était sur le point de céder quand soudain une énorme main s'abattit sur le petit être. Harry regarda celui qui avait fait sa : qui n'était bien évidemment qu'Edward revenant avec les fameux colliers. Ce dernier dévala les escalier et courut jusqu'à Harry :

Ed : Tu prend les colliers et moi je porte l'autre abrutit qu'est toujours en train de pioncer et ON SE CASSE DE CE BORDEL !

Harry hocha la tête et après qu'Ed est mit Malfoy sur son dos, ils se dirigèrent en courant vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'a quelque mètres de leur fameuse et espérer porte de sortie, ils entendirent un véritable hurlement de rage en provenance de la salle qu'ils venaient à peine de quitter. Ils se regardèrent et sortirent de cet endroit de cauchemar.

A peine furent ils rentraient dans la salle que tous se précipitaient vers eux. Ils envoyèrent Malfoy à l'infirmerie et toute la classe les applaudis pour leur réussite. Il se passa alors une chose innatendut : Ed fonça version bulldozer vers (la malheureuse (?) Mll Midori. Généralement quand Ed fonce comme sa vers des gens soi ils se font massacrer soi ils partent en courants. La professeur ne semblait pas impressionner le moins du monde et continuer même de sourire. Ed fit alors un truc que tout les élèves du monde, on au moins rêver une fois : il hurla sur sa professeur !

Ed : MAIS BORDEL QU'EST CE QUI VOUS AS PRIT DE NOUS ENVOYER DANS UN VRAIS TOMBAUX ?! VOUS ETES MALADES OU QUOI ?! ET C'ETAIT QUOI CETTE CREATURE DANS LA FOSSE ?!

Fin du chapitre 6!

Alala Edo et sa patience légendaire n.n

Drago : En fait j'ai servit à rien T.T'

Auteur : Voilà ta tout compris ^^

Ed : Mais ces quoi ce délire du tombeaux ? Tu tes cru dans Tomb Raider ou quoi ?! O.O

Auteur : Tout à fait ^^

Donc voilà le tombeaux petite dédicace à Mecha Blaze Alchimist qui fait une fic juste génial sur FMA/Tomb Raider (je vous la conseille fortement) et a qui je tiens à la remercier pour son soutient constant. Vraiment merci à toi !

Pour me faire pardonner du retard j'ai poster le prologue de ma novelle fic sur FMA/Black Butler ( the pact, accounts, demons and angels) Aller la voir ! ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Les kifs, coms, conseils sont les bienvenue ! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic fma/harry potter**

Chapitre 7 :

_Précédemment :__ Ed : MAIS QU'EST CE QUI VOUS AS PRIT DE NOUS ENVOYER DANS UN VRAIS TOMBAUX ?! VOUS ETES MALADES OU QUOI ?! ET C'ETAIT QUOI CETTE CREATURE DANS LA FOSSE ?!_

_XXXXXXX_

Un silence de mort accompagna ces paroles. Tous se demandant si Ed n'avait pas perdu la tête. La prof quoique un peut surprise continua de sourire, imperturbable… et le chibi blond était sur le point de lui faire avaler ! La prof prit alors la parole :

Mll Midori tout sourire : Concernant le tombeau, il n'y avait pas de réel danger.

Ed et Harry la regardèrent mi atterrer mi-furieux. Ed penchant plutôt vers la deuxième émotion et semblait sur le point de faire une jolie crise de nerf.

Ed *pensé* : Je crois qu'il faut lui acheter un dictionnaire ET SI ELLE CONTINUE A SOURIRE COMME SA JE LUI FERAIS BOUFFER !

Harry *pensé* : C'est quoi pour elle un réel danger ? Un dragon hyperactif ? Une bande de troll des montagnes furax ?

La prof coupant court les pensés des deux adolescents et empêchant ainsi Edo de commettre un meurtre.

La prof toujours avec son foutu sourire : En ce qui concerne la créature c'était un gobelin.

Tous l'image d'un des gardiens de Gringotts s'imposant à leur esprit : UN GOBELIN ?! O.O

La prof semblant satisfaite de son petit effet : Oui un gobelin mais qui a but du sang humain. En effet lorsqu'un gobelin tue et boit le sang de sa victime, il devient totalement dépendant et plus il boit de sang plus il perd sa lucidité et la capacité à faire de la magie mais il devient beaucoup plus rapide et il se transforme en la créature que vous venez de voir.

Ed : Donc si je comprends bien vous nous avez lâcher face à un monstre buveur de sang humain sans nous donner la moindre information. Vous êtes soit totalement cinglé soit totalement débile et inconsciente ! Même un enfant de 5 ans aurait trouver sa stupide et dangereux et encore la je reste polit !

Tous *pensé* : Il veut se faire massacrer ou quoi ?!

Ron en se penchant vers Harry : Je crois que as trouver ton maître niveaux insubordination.

Hermione : J'aurais jamais crut ça possible.

Harry légèrement vexé : C'est bon c'est finit la persécution?

Ils retournèrent leur attention sur la réaction de la belle professeur. Son masque de zenitude semblait s'être un peu effriter face à toute ces insulte. Elle reprit la parole avec un sourire et un regard presque sadique :

Midori en susurrant : Mr Elric, vous aurez une retenu samedi matin

Ed en grommelant : Faite se qu'il vous plaira.

Quelques minutes plus tard la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves sortant dans un vacarme monstre.

Ed restait pensif sur leur nouvelle professeur : elle lui rappelait _quelque chose _ou _quelqu'un _mais il n'aurait sut dire quoi. C'était comme avoir un mot sur le bout de la langue : tu t'en rappelle put mais tu sais que tu sais. C'est frustrant et agaçant, surtout que là l'instinct de Ed lui soufflait que c'était diablement important sauf que ce dernier n'arrivait absolument pas à s'en souvenir. A son plus grand dam. Il y avait autre chose qui le préoccupait : le gobelin buveur de sang. Pourquoi cette créature avait la voix de Vériter ? Il frissonna rien que de penser à l'être blanc et indéfinissable qui se prenait pour l'Univers-Le monde-Tout-Dieux. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait une peur bleue de cet être qui hantait tant de ses cauchemars. C'est plongés dans ses pensés qu'Edward s'était rendit à son cour de Botanique. Celui-ci se passa plutôt bien (traduction : pas de catastrophe) Ed ayant beaucoup aider sa mère au potager, il connaissait bon nombre de plante et savait sans occuper. De plus son bras de métal lui était très utile particulièrement quand Mme Chourave leur demanda de plonger le bras dans la plante pour en sortir des graines. Ed s'exécuta, sous le regard dégoûté de Harry et Ron, et en sortit quelques secondes plus tard une poignée de graine. Son bras était recouvert d'un liquide vert et gluant particulièrement odorant. Ne préférant pas trop réfléchir sur ce que c'était, il demanda à Harry de lui enlevez « ce truc qui ressemble à de la morve et qui put »

* * *

Auteur : Très élégant Edo -_-

Ed : T'aurais voulus que je dise quoi : « ce liquide légèrement collant et vert qui odore quelque peux »

Auteur *soupire* : Cas désespérer vas T.T

* * *

Il avait demander à Harry de le faire craignant que son sort enlève bien le machin verdâtre … en faisant disparaître _TOUT _ cet vêtement ainsi que ceux des autres élèves. Non vraiment, il valait mieux éviter. Sinon le cour ce passa le plus normalement du monde si on omettait que c'était un cour de magie, dans une école de sorcellerie ou les élèves sont habiller en robes, écrivent avec des plumes et envoie leur courrier avec des hiboux ! (NDA : Des fois tu te demande si J.K. ROWLING n'aurait pas fumer ou but un truc très fort en écrivant ses roman… ce qui serait désolant vu leur qualité). En sortant de la serre le roux et le Survivant poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement levèrent leurs bras vers le ciel d'un même mouvement théâtral et dirent :

Harry et Ron comme des illuminés: LIBERATION !

Hermione : Ah non pas libération y a les devoirs avant u.u

Ron déçut : Des fois Hermione tes aussi casse pied que Ed est petit.

Ed qui se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire, se figea. Il lança un regard furieux à Ron, des ondes noir menaçantes se propageant autour de lui.

Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule de Ron: Mon cher Ron, tu veux un conseil ?

Ron légèrement inquiet : Euh oui ?

Harry : Cours pour ta vie.

A ce moment là Ed lui fonça dessus, le pauvre roux se mit à courir dans tous le parc suivit à la trace par un blondinet furax qui hurlait :

Ed : QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON POURRAIT L'ECRASER COMME UN MOUCHEROND !

Ron : MAIS J'AI JAMAIS DIT TOUT SA ! HARRY, HERMIONE AIDER MOI JE VEUX PAS MOOOUUURIIIIIRRR

Harry en posant sa main droite sur son cœur : Adieux mon frère. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir : Tu nous manquera.

Ron toujours en train de courir : Espèce de traître !

30 min plus tard, Ed, Harry, Ron (NDA : Oui Ron a réussit à survivre XD) et Hermione se rendirent à la salle/bureau de la team Mustang après avoir fait leurs devoirs. Ils entrèrent et restèrent cloués à l'entrée de la porte.

C'était une grande salle, il y avait 1 bibliothèque contre un mur. Les « bureaux » des subordonnés de Mustang étaient 2 longues tables de chênes l'une en face de l'autre et chacun plongé dans une pile de dossier. Au fond de la pièce, croulant déjà ( ?!) sous les montagnes de paperasses le bureau de Mustang avec ce dernier en train de travailler (NDA : Es ce un miracle ?!) qui écrivait sur des feuilles (NDA : Non sur de l'écorce -_-') sous l'œil attentif et menaçant du lieutenant Hawkeye. Mais ce qui avait tant choque les adolescents : assied face à un bourreau, lisant et classant des dossiers : Alphonse (!)

Soudain tous se rendirent comte de leurs arriver et les subordonner se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour aller accueillir l'alchimiste de métal (bien sur sa n'a aucun rapport avec le fait de sécher un peux de boulot n.n) :

Havoc : Hey ! Boss sa va ?! n.n

Falman : Salut chef !

Fuery : Bonjour Edward

NDA : Oui, ils on complètement ignorer le trio d'or n.n Ce n'était pas une impression.

Ed les contourna et fonça vers son supérieur mais avant qu'il est put crier quoi que ce soit Mustang eu la judicieuse idée dans placer une :

Mustang avec un sourire sarcastique :Alors Fullmetal comment c'est passé ta première journée d'école.

Ed : La ferme je suis plus un gamin ! Et pourquoi mon frère travaille comme l'un de vos subordonnés ?!

Al en se levant de son bureau et se dirigeant vers son frère : Nii san sa ne me dérange absolument pas, justement je veux me rendre utile !

Ed : Tu n'est pas militaires !

Al : Nii san tu exagère, je classe juste des dossiers ce n'est pas très grave, le premier idiot venu pourrait faire sa.

Ed : Je m'en fous, il n'a pas a t'utilisé !

Mustang : Fullmetal je te ferais remarquer que c'est ton frère qui c'est proposé volontaire.

Ed : C'EST PAS UNE RAISON!

Al : Ed, quand tu n'est pas la faut bien que je m'occupe je peux pas passer tout mon temps à lire.

Ed : Très bien ! Mais je vous préviens Colonel : vous utilisez mon frère comme un esclave. Vous allez m'entendre.

Mustang et Al : On t'entend tout le temps crier.

Ed fit mine de bouder mais rien qu'a voir la tronche qu'il tirait

« trop mignon » selon les pensé de Harry. Au bout de quelque secondes tous éclatèrent de rire dont Edward.

Le trio se mit à discuter avec la team Mustang : Hermione s'entendait bien avec Falman et Hawkeye, Ron avec Breda et Havoc et Harry avec Havoc, Fuery et Mustang. Les deux frères discutaient ensemble. Harry quand à lui réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait penser d'Edward quelque min plus tôt : il l'avait trouver mignon. Il lança un coup d'œil au jeune alchimiste et ne put s'empêcher de le détailler : il était évidemment très beaux garçon. Ce dernier rigolait avec son frère et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était diablement séduisant et se..

Harry *pensé* : Harry reprend toi, Edward est ton ami, TON AMI et tu ne dois pas avoir ce genre de penser pour UN AMI !… qu'es ce qu'il est beau quand il rigole sa me envie de l'emb…STOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP CALME TOI

Le Survivant parvint à reprendre des pensés diront nous moins … perturbantes et à se replonger dans la conversation en cour. Sortant petit à petit le blond de ses pensés.

Vers 19h00 tous se mirent en route pour dîner puis Edward se dirigea ensuite limite en courant, trépignant d'impatience vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

Dans un manoir dans le nord de l'Angleterre :

Un homme vetut d'une cape et d'un masque gardait une pièce : une grande pièce entièrement noir. Tous les jours s'était la même chose il devait garder cet endroit nu, morne et désespérément ennuyeux toute la journée pour une raison qu'il ignorait complètement. En même temps Lord Voldemort alias le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps alias Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Tu Sais Qui alias Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom ne donnait que le stricte nécessaire niveaux information pour les missions qu'il donnait encore moins à un petit mangemort dans son genre. Il n'avait pas la carrure de Lucius Malfoy ni l'intelligence de Severus Roge ni le sadisme de Belatrix Lestrange.

NDA : L'alter ego féminin de Envy

Il fut donc plus que surpris et approcha même la crise cardiaque quand il vit la pièce commençait à luire d'une lueur bleuté et soudain sans rien prévenir une image en 3D emplit toute la pièce. Des images défilaient : c'était Potter et un autre garçon blond tirant sur le or, il remarqua plus loin le fil Malfoy qui d'ailleurs s'évanouit quelques min plus tard. Les images défilaient ainsi que le son qui allait avec. Les deux garçons semblaient avoir combattus une créature des plus étrange et monstrueuse sortit d'une sorte de fosse.

Le mangemort ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire la phrase :

« Je t'ai trouver ! En plus tu tes approché de SON domaine et TU la vus » et le mot « EKLEGETAI ».

Il s'empressa donc d'aller chercher son maître. Celui ci vint quelque minute plus tard en compagnie du gars étrange au cheveux au étrange nuance verte, d'un petit garçon et d'une belle femme pulpeuse ainsi que Belatrix et Malfoy. Le garde fut vite congédier après avoir expliquer en détail ce qui c'était passer.

Puis ils repassèrent « le film » à la fin le seigneur des Ténèbres dit :

Voldemort : Alors ce serait lui.

Pride : Sa ne fait aucun doute, le gardien la reconnut.

Voldemort un sourire de triomphe apparaissant sur son visage : Le plant peut commencer

Envy avec son sourire sadique : Je vais bien m'amuser avec le fullmetal

Lust : Pas trop quand même on a besoin de lui vivant et entier mentalement

Envy avec un faux sourire innoçent: Bien sur

Les deux mangemort présent ne comprenaient mais RIEN à ce qui se passait mais une chose était sur : leur maître était content et presque euphorique. Ce qui était sans nul doute une bonne nouvelle pour eux. Ce dernier justement leur donna les ordres suivant ainsi qu'a tous les mangemorts:

-Draco devait surveiller la cible le plus souvent possible sans éveiller les soupçon

-Veillez à ce qu'absolument rien et il avait bien insister sur le rien n'arrive à la cible :Edward Elric, l'alchimist fullmetal.

* * *

Poudlard, bibliothèque :

Edward était heureux limite euphorique face à tous ses livres. Il s'était plongés dés son arriver dans le premier bouquin intéressant venu sous l'œil coléreux de Mme Pince la bibliothécaire qui le regardait comme un terroriste à la bombe. Edward après avoir prit plusieurs piles de livres dans les bras se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et s'installa à une table en dehors du champs de vision de l'exécrable et légèrement psychopathe bibliothécaire. Il était arriver au premier quart de son premier bouquin que quelqu'un lui parla suffisamment fort pour qu'il décroche de son livre. C'était un élève de son âge, le teint pale, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus au reflet étrangement rouge qui lui adressa la parole :

L'inconnu : Je peux te prendre se livre la stp. Je le cherchais.

Il pointait du doigt le livre : _Magie biologique et ses plus grands utilisateurs_

Ed en lui tendant le livre : Tu t'y connais dans ce genre de magie ?

L'inconnu : Je me débrouille.

Ed : Si sa ne te dérange pas j'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus, je suis novice dans cette matière.

L'inconnu en souriant: Je serais ravis d'approfondir les connaissances d'un si grand alchimiste d'état.

Ils commencèrent à discuter, Ed le trouva très intelligent et il aimait discuter avec lui, ce garçon semblait le comprendre même quand il parlait un peux plus techniquement. Vers 22h le brun se leva et dit :

Le brun : Sa a était un plaisir, a demain peut être.

Ed : Tu ne tes toujours pas présenter.

Le brun en lui tendant la main et lui souriant bizarrement : Tom Jedusor, enchanté.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7 !

MDR J'imagine vos têtes à la fin du chapitre !

Bon ce chapitre à moins d'action que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Merci à MeckaBlaze Alchemist pour son soutient constant, bien surs les coms, conseil sont les bienvenue ils sont vraiment encourageant pour l'auteur ou autrement appeler moi^^

Au prochain chapitre !


End file.
